


Desesperanza

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DoubleDrabble. Ginny siente el gusto a hiel y cenizas de esperanzas muertas en su boca mientras Harry la cubre con la suya, porque sabe que esta será la última vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desesperanza

El beso es desesperado, amargo, desgarrador. Ginny siente el gusto a hiel y cenizas de esperanzas muertas en su boca mientras Harry la cubre con la suya, porque sabe que ésta será la última vez. Harry, el fuerte, el héroe, no volverá a caer en la debilidad. Está resuelto a romperle el corazón para salvarle la vida, y ella no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Y lo verá partir, lo verá partir hacia la batalla final con Voldemort con los ojos secos y una sonrisa forzada en los labios, porque se ha prometido no llorar. Le debe a Harry, quien la ha salvado tantas veces, el mostrarse fuerte, aunque el mundo se derrumbe a su alrededor y se sienta seca y marchita por dentro, su corazón rompiéndose con el ruido de hojas secas.

Pero hoy, hoy ninguno de ellos quiere pensar en eso. Hoy se abrazan con todas sus fuerzas y se besan con toda su alma, un beso más triste que tierno, más desesperado que apasionado.

Y así, sin adioses, sin lágrimas, sin promesas de un futuro encuentro, Ginny lo deja partir... y en un instante, el dolor se hace carne y el mundo pierde toda su luz.


End file.
